Running Away from Him
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: It was never meant to happen, but it did. Trailer up. Troypay. Sorry about the P's. Have to use them if I want a paragraph. Windows laptop not working so I have to use my apple computer instead. Ignore them! NO FLAMES OTHER WISE I'LL NOT BE HAPPY!
1. Trailer

**It wasn't meant to happen…**

Shows Sharpay waking up next to a boy

**Especially not between the rivals…**

'BOLTON!' Sharpay cries and Troy wakes up to find himself next to a very revealing Sharpay.

**Rumours begin…**

'I heard that she drugged Troy and forced him to sleep with her.'

'I heard that the Ice Queen is pregnant with Troy's baby.'

'I heard the two got drunk and did it together.'

**She leaves, only to return a year later in perfect shape…**

'Sharpay!' Troy runs up to Sharpay who gives him a glare.

'May I help you Bolton?' she asks him and he notices she looks tired.

'I need to know if you had an abortion or not.' He asks carelessly and he receives a slap.

'You are never going to…'

'I'm the father of our child then?'

'For your information, they are twins and you will never see them'

**He pesters her…**

'Please Sharpay, please let me see them.'

**She refuses…**

'Back off Bolton.'

**She leaves school at 16…**

'Look Bolton, Isabelle, Jack and I are moving away, to a place where you can't bother us.'

Shows Troy looking bewildered as she leaves through the doors.

**Starring…**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay cradling 2 babies in her arms.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

'Where is she Ryan.' Troy pulls Ryan up by the collar.

**Vanessa ****Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella holding onto Troy's arm and laughing.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad talking to Troy

'Dude, you gotta find her.'

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Shows Taylor pushing Sharpay up against the wall in front of the two toddlers.

'Don't you dare think that you can run from Troy, cause when he comes for you and the kids you'll be sorry.'

**And Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan packing Sharpay and the twins stuff.

'Sharpay, you gotta move out of the country, it's the only way he won't fond you. Come live with me in Spain.'

**And Guest Starring Antonio Banderas as Antonio Constantia**_**In Running Away from him**_

_**Coming soon to **_


	2. The Party and The Surprise

Sharpay and Ryan entered the Winter Musical after party with glum faces. Sharpay was wearing a pink dress that ended at her knees and pink stiletto sandals which brought out her smooth silky legs. Ryan was in a tux, like all the rest of the boys, but he wore a black hat with a white bow at the side. They glared at everyone in their path even at Ms Darbus, who couldn't bear to look in Sharpay and Ryan's eyes.

After a while both Troy and Sharpay had drunk a lot. Sharpay sat beside Ryan drinking vodka while she watched Troy jumping around wildly. Suddenly he fell over and Sharpay got up, keeping her balance and helped him up.

'Thanks Shar.' He slurred.

'Your welcome.'

'I wanna show you something upstairs in my house.'

'Let me tell Ryan that I'll get a taxi home.' Sharpay wondered over to Ryan only to return a few minutes later.

Sharpay woke the next day beside something. She sat up, feeling cold only to realise that she had no clothes on. She gulped and pulled back the covers to reveal the boy.

'BOLTON!' she screamed and Troy jerked awake and sat up to see Sharpay just slip on a dressing gown.

'What are you doing in my room?' Troy asked, still a bit drunk. 'Oh my head.' He lay back down.

'Oh my god!' Sharpay cried. Troy slowly opened one eye.

'What?'

'We got drunk and you…you…you slept with me!' Sharpay screamed. Luckily, Mr and Mrs Bolton were out on a holiday.

Sharpay ran into the bathroom with her clothes and Troy heard her take a long shower. He put his ear to the door.

'Ew, Troy germs, ew, ew, ew, ew.'

A few minutes later she was dressed and she rushed out the house crying.


	3. Rumours and the Test

Sharpay opened the door and there stood a very angry Ryan.

'Where were you last night?' he asked tapping his foot.

'Ry, Troy drugged me and we kind of well we… slept together.' She sobbed.

'That little… why I ought to...'

'Don't hurt him Ryan.' Sharpay cried and she fled to her room and took another shower. Then she ran into town and ran into the chemist and picked up a pregnancy test. She quickly paid for it and ran back home, not noticing a girl from East High in the shop who had seen her buy the test. She rushed to her room, passing her bewildered brother.

After she took the test she waited until it came out. It was positive. Sharpay screamed and the house basically shook. Mr and Mrs Evans were out on business. Ryan ran into Sharpay's room.

'Shar, what's wrong?' he asked and Sharpay looked at him and then fainted into her bed.

'SHAR!' Ryan ran towards his helpless sister and noticed that she was holding a pregnancy test. He took it out of her hand and looked at it. All the colour drained from his face as he looked at the positive test. Suddenly Sharpay woke.

'Shar, I'm so sorry.'

'I don't know what to do.'

'Shar, are you gonna get an abortion. Because I don't recommend it.'

'No, I'm not, but I am going to have to leave school for a bit. Ryan, you forge a letter when I have to leave and then give it to the principle.' Sharpay sighed.

The next day Sharpay and Ryan entered the school and people began to look at her with cold glares but she just shot back colder ones that made them recoil.

'_I heard she drugged Troy and forced him to sleep with her.' _

Sharpay ignored the remark.

'_I heard the Ice Queen's pregnant with Troy's baby.'_

Sharpay glared at the girl but the girls didn't notice.

'_That's not what happened, I heard the two got drunk and they did it.'_

Sharpay strode over to her and stood over them so they were covered with her shadow.

The girls, noticing that suddenly they were standing in a shadow looked up fearfully at the angry Sharpay.

Sharpay pushed the two girls down on the floor and they squealed in fright.

'You shut up alright.'

'But it is true.' The girl replied stupidly.

Sharpay screamed and ran at the girl but she was held back by a pair of strong arms.


	4. Faking Sickness

'Let go of me!' she screamed as the person who held her lifted her up and dragged her screaming down the corridor

'RYAN!' she screamed as she passed her brother who began to run after her and the person. Suddenly she was on her feet and she looked up at the person who had put her down.

'You.' She hissed.

'Sharpay, I need to know, are the rumours true?'

Sharpay smoothed her outfit out and nodded curtly before strutting off down the hallway.

A few months later, Sharpay began to feel a bump forming so she acted ill at school. As she was wearing a buttoned up blazer, no one could see the bump.

'Ms Darbus, I have a real bad headache and also my legs feel like jelly. I also feel so sick.'

'Sharpay dear, from what I've heard you're pregnant.' Ms Darbus didn't look up from her work. /p p Sharpay had powdered her face bright white so she looked so pale and also tinted her cheeks green.

'For the last time Ms Darbus, I am _not _pregnant and I really don't feel well.' She added. This time Ms Darbus looked up and saw the pale Sharpay. Her mouth dropped.

'Sharpay, you don't look well at all, do you want to go home.'

'Yes please.' She answered.

'I'll take her.' Ryan offered and he returned home with her.

'Right Ryan, you need to forge that letter and hand it in tomorrow.' Sharpay sat down and began to remove her make up.

'Right sis.' Ryan ran out of the room.

Ryan walked into the classroom after giving the letter to the principle who was stupid enough to believe the rediculoous story.

'Where's Sharpay Ryan?' Gabriella asked.

'She's not well, God Gabriella, didn't you see how ill she as yesterday. She has to be kept under…um whats the word? Quarni, quartiy…'

'Quarentine?' Troy corrected Ryan and Ryan clicked his fingers.

'That's the one.' Ryan sat down in his desk , unaware that Troy didn't fall for it.


	5. TWINS!

9 months later

Sharpay sat in hospital with Ryan, her father and her mother beside her.

'Alright Sharpay, on the count of 10 I need you to push.' The doctor said. And he began to count to ten.

'Cummon sis, all you have to is push.' Ryan tried to comfort Sharpay only to receive a glare.

'When this is over, I'm gonna kill you!' she screamed and she yelled out in pain as she pushed.

'Squeeze our hands baby.' Mrs Evans breathed. And she and her husband winced as Sharpay dug her nails into their skin. Suddenly a sound of crying was heard

'Nurse Judith, wrap this baby in the cloth.' The doctor instructed then he turned to Sharpay, congratulations but this isn't over yet.' The doctor explained.

'WHAT!' Sharpay cried. '

'Sweetie your going to have twins.' The nurse said handing the baby to Mrs Evans.

'Cummon Shar, just one more baby.' Ryan smiled.

'You try having a bloody baby Ryan, let alone twins!' Sharpay screeched.

'Alright Sharpay, just one more push could do it.'

Sharpay pushed as hard as she could and crying was heard. The nurse took the baby and covered him up and then handed him to Sharpay.

'Congratulations Ms Evans, it's a boy.' The nurse handed the small baby to Sharpay who took the baby in her arms.

'What are you going to call them sweetie?' Mr Evans asked.

Sharpay gave her father a sparkling white celebrity smile. 'Jack and Isabella.'

Ryan walked into school when suddenly he was grabbed by Troy and hurled into the corner.

'Alright Evans, where is she and does she have any children.' Troy pulled Ryan up by the collar.

'I don't know if she has kids I haven't seen them' Ryan choked and Troy let him go.

Soon Sharpay was back at school and was looking the same and prettier than usual. Troy, who had his new girlfriend Gabriella laughing and clinging onto Troy's arm, saw Sharpay and Ryan enter and he shook Gabriella off.

'SHARPAY!' he ran up to them and Sharpay glared at him. /p P 'May I help you Bolton?' she asked him and he noticed that she looked tired.

'I need to know if you had an abortion or not.' He asked carelessly and he received a slap.

'You are never going to…'

'I'm the father of our child then?'

'For your information, they are twins and you will never see them'

'Sharpay, I'm their father and…'

'Not once did you come and see if I was alright!' Sharpay screamed at him and then she strutted off.


	6. A Threat from Taylor

­Troy stood there watching the pretty girl stomp off. He was never going to see his kids, let alone know their names.

Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke came up to him.

'What was that about honey?' Gabriella asked sweetly. But to Troy it sounded sickly.

'Nothing.'

'It's alright dude.' Chad smacked Troy on the back, causing him to gag.

'Alright, Sharpay and I got really drunk at the party right and she had twins and she won't let me see them.' Troy mumbled.

'What, they're your kids too!' Taylor yelled.

'I know, but I never supported her or visited her.'

'So?' Gabriella asked.

'You mean your OK with this?' Troy raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, you were drunk you didn't know what you were doing.' Gabriella smiled.

'You know your right.' Troy ran off in the direction Sharpay went.

'Please Sharpay, let me see them.'

'Back off Bolton.'

'Not until I see my kids Evans.'

'Look Bolton, I'm leaving with Jack and Isabelle to a place where you won't bother us.'

Troy watched bewildered at the girl marching through the doors. Then he ran after her and he grabbed her hands.

'Sharpay, don't go.'

'I have to Troy.'

'I'll find you Sharpay.'

Sharpay bent her head down.

_'I gotta say what's in my mind_

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever Itry, somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be ok..

I've go to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

Troy :

What about us?

What about the twins?

Sharpay:

What about trust?

Troy

you know I never wanted to trust you but I did

Sharpay:

_and what about me?_

Troy

What am I supposed to do?

Sharpay:

I gotta leave and I won't miss you.

Troy

I need to see them

Sharpay

so

I've got to move on and be who I am

Troy

Why do you have to go?

Sharpay

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

Troy:

I'm trying to understand but I just can't

Sharpay

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

Troy

I want you to stay with the kids

Sharpay

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

Troy

What about us and the twins?

Sharpay

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

Troy

I'm trying to understand

Sharpay

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way'

Sharpay turned and left Troy standing there. Troy kicked a near stone and it hit someones car. Suddenly a flash of pink rushed past with a blonde haired girl driving it.

Gabriella and the others ran up to Troy.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Sharpay's leaving with the kids soon and she's making sure that I won't find them. I know New Mexico on the back of my hand.' Troy sighed.

'Dude, you gotta find her.'

'You don't think I know that?!' Troy snapped.

'Well, where could she go in 24 hours, it takes quite a bit to book stuff. She'll be leaving in a week I would think.'

Taylor creeped away without the others knowing.

* * *

Sharpay flung the door open and she flopped down on the sofa next to Jacka and Isabelle.

'Cummon Shar, it'll be OK.'

'What do you mean it'll be OK? I'm stuck with two toddlers who are screaming their heads off if the other gets more attention.' Sharpay ran a hand through her thick blonde hair.

'That's what it must have been like for mum to have us.'

'Yeah.' Sharpay sighed.

'Common we're leaving East High in a few weeks.'

'I know.'

'Do you really have to leave now?' Ryan asked sadly and Sharpay nodded looking into his eyes. Ryan sighed.

Sharpay and Ryan didn't notice Taylor hiding behind the plant. She had followed them and when she arrived at the twins' house she opened the unlocked door. Ryan was upstairs in the bathroom and Sharpay was tending to the twins. Taylor watched Sharpay smile at them and she stepped into the room. Sharpay sensed someone was behind her so she turned around only to find Taylor slamming her into the wall in front of her babies.

'Don't you dare think that you can run from Troy. Cause when he comes for you and the kids you will be sorry.' Taylor hissed. Sharpay pushed her off.

'Don't think I'm scared of you McKessie.' Sharpay sneered.

'Oh yeah, well Troy's coming for you Ice Princess and I think you will be in for a big shock when he takes custody for the kids.'

'He can't! They are too young to be taken away from me!' Sharpay cried.

'Oh yeah?'

'Plus Bolton wouldn't do that, he's got a too bigger heart.' Sharpay mumbled.

'Yeah, and yours is made from ice Evans so why not save us a lot of trouble and hand the kids over now.'

'No!'

'Well, I'll have to take them by force.' Taylor made her way to the whimpering twins when suddenly she was knocked out.


	7. Running away from him

Ryan stood there.

'Ryan' Sharpay ran towards him.

He ran up the stairs and she followed curiously.

'Ry?'

She looked into the bedroom to see Ryan packing hers and the twins stuff.

'I saw Taylor Shar so I organised a private jet to take you someplace new.' Ryan said.

'WHAT!' Sharpay cried.

'Sharpay, you gotta move out of the country, it's the only way he won't find you. Come live with me in Spain.'

Sharpay looked at him with her jaw practically on the floor.

'What.' She said again.

'I'll come and join you but you have to go first. I called mum and dad.' Sharpay hugged Ryan.

'The jet will be here in 2 hours. I sent most of your stuff of now.'

'Thankyou Ryan.' She smiled and hugged him deeply.

'I told mum and dad not to tell anyone where you would be and they told me they would die instead of telling your secret.'

'Really?'

'Yup.'

2 hours later everything was packed and Sharpay was in her travelling outfit. Something simple, black jeans and a pink top.

'Goodbye Ry.' She picked up her babies and boarded the jet that was on the airplane pad.

'Goodbye sis.'

**Bit short but it'll have to do**


	8. Without My Sister and Chad

Ryan strode into East High without Sharpay. It felt weird to be in school without her. He flung the doors open and the school parted for Ryan. Ryan marched up to his and Sharpay's locker. He flung the blue door open and looked at the pictures of the sunny Sharpay who was happy and laughing. She was on his back and they were both crying with laughter. It was their mum who took it. In the back ground was their dad reading the newspaper and reclining on the sun chair.

That was before she had had his two nephews and nieces. Sharpay and the twins would be on their way to their summer house in Spain. Then there was another photo of Sharpay looking after Jack and Isabelle. Ryan smiled to himself. Suddenly he heard some people approach from behind and he slammed his locker shut and whirled around.

'Alright Evans where is she?' Chad pushed Ryan up against the wall.

'I will never tell you.' Ryan glared at Chad and Chad suddenly felt himself go cold as if he was being frozen. He dropped Ryan. Suddenly Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Troy and Zeke came running up to them.

'Chad, men are you OK?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Evans we are not leaving unless you tell us where you Ice sister is' Taylor crossed her arms.

'Well you are going to be here a long time, because I'll never tell you.'

Chad roared and grabbed Ryan and threw him to the floor and rested a foot on Ryan's heaving chest. Ryan heard Ms Darbus' pumps coming along the corridor and held his breath and pushed until his nose began to bleed.

'What the?' Chad started.

'MR DANFORTH!' Ms Darbus yelled.

'Your Excellency, I didn't, he made his nose bleed!' Chad tried to reason with her.

'Then why is Ryan lying on the floor underneath your foot, breathing heavily and looking scared?' Ms Darbus asked.

'I'm sorry your Excellency, it won't happen again.'

'Good, have you seen my little golden star?'

'Who is that? Gabby?' Taylor asked.

'Goodness no! Sharpay of course, I only let Miss Montez and Mr Bolton perform in the musical as a change. In fact Sharpie suggested it with Ryan here. Well if you don't know where she is, then I'll continue my dramatic search.' Ms Darbus floated off. Ryan flipped Chad off him and took out a blue tissue and stopped his nose bleed.

'Leave me and my sister alone.' He hissed. Troy watched him walk away. He and Gabriella looked at each other and then ran after him


	9. Trying to Crack the Truth & 5 yrs later

'RYAN!' Gabriella called. Ryan stopped and turned around.

'What do you want Montez.'

'You can drop the act Evans.' Troy crossed his arms and Gabriella shot him a glare.

'Ryan, where is she?' she asked softly.

'I can't tell you.'

'Please Ryan, all Troy wants is to see his kids, Jack and Isabelle. Where is she?'

'NO! I will not tell you! I swore to her and my parents and when twins make promises, we _never _break them.' Ryan hissed, his nostrils flaring.

'Ugh! I've tried talking gently to you, what else do I have to do to make you crack!' Gabriella yelled then she stopped abruptly. 'Did I just say that out loud?' She added.

'Yup and I will never to tell you.' Ryan then marched off.

Meanwhile, Sharpay left the plane and stepped into their Spanish villa. Ryan was going to come and she was looking forward to it She looked at her two children who were soundly sleeping; she too was very tired, thanks to the time change. Her Spanish servants came and began to unpack while Sharpay dropped the twins off in their cots before falling asleep herself.

_**5 years later**_

Ryan still hadn't come to Spain and she was beginning to wonder, what was happening in her home town. She had had letters from her parents plus a few visits from them, but the only things she had received from Ryan was birthday cards. Sharpay and her children were both fluent in Spanish and their skin tone was darker now.

Isabella had blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and she had a perfect body shape like Sharpay. She was infact a splitting image of her. She was into pink as well and she was ever so pretty. Jack looked like his father a lot. He had inherited Troy's basketball abilities, his handsome features. She also had a fiancé called Antonio Constantia, and he was in America at the moment and as they were engaged they were living together.

Sharpay decided it was time to stop running and to return back to New Mexico.

Soon Sharpay and the twins arrived in New Mexico airport and her beaming mother and father were there to welcome her.

Sharpay arrived home to see Ryan waiting there smiling and Sharpay ran out of the car and threw her arms around him. When the embrace finished, Ryan saw the massive diamond ring on her wedding finger.

'Your engaged?!' he choked out.

'Yup and if you had bothered to visit then you would have found out. Also I put up the Spanish Villa up for rent until I call it off.'

'I couldn't because the "Wildcats" would have followed me but, wait! You moved out?'

'Duh.' Suddenly a black limo arrived outside the house and out stepped a tall man with dark brown hair and very handsome features.

'Antonio!!' Sharpay cried and she ran over to him and they kissed passionately. Mrs Evans came up to Ryan holding her grandchildren's hands.

'She's really happy.'

'I know mum, I know. I'm just wandering how the others will take it. I know we're kind of friends but they are still mad at me for not knowing where Sharpay was, but now she's here. Troy and Gabs are still going, I wonder when he's gonna pop the question, but I have this feeling mum, this instinct that he wants Sharpie.'

'Well Shar loves Antonio and their happy.' The two of them watched Antonio and Sharpay converse very fast in Spanish.


	10. Jack and Isabelle's Father Returns

Antonio, Sharpay, Jack, Isabella, and Ryan were all in the sitting in the café. Ryan was very bored as they mostly conversed in Spanish.

'Shar?' Ryan asked.

'Yes Ry?' she looked at him.

'Look I know you haven't spoken English for a while, but can you please talk in English, does Antonio know English.'

'Very well Ryan. Sharpay has told me lots about you.' Antonio smiled.

'That's more like it, now we can talk.' Ryan smiled.

Soon Ryan saw the Wildcats walk into the café.

'Sharpay, I think we should go.'

'Why Ry.'

'Mummy, it rhymes.' Isabelle giggles. She had an Latina accent.

'Honey, why don't you get mummy and Antonio, your soon to be new daddy, a biscuit.'

'What if someone talks to me.'

'Well, take your brother and talk to them in Spanish and then walk off. K?'

'Jack, go with your sister.' Antonio smiled.

Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand next to Chad, Taylor and Zeke.

'Shall we get some biscuits and tea?' Gabriella suggested.

'Sure honey.' Troy answered.

Suddenly a little girl with bright blonde hair walked past them. The Wildcat Gang frowned.

'Doesn't she look familiar to you?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah, almost like…SHARPAY!' Gabriella cried and she pointed to Sharpay and Antonio who were looking at each other lovingly. Sharpay was stroking Antonio's ear and the gang saw the diamond. Troy walked up to the little girl.

'Hey, are you OK.'

Isabelle began to talk very fast Spanish before dropping the biscuits and running back to Sharpay.

Sharpay was suddenly found a scared little girl in her arms.

'Honey, where's Jack?'

Troy watched the little girl run to a beautiful young woman. Suddenly a small boy that looked a bit like him, came up to Troy.

'Why did you scare my twin?' he asked.

'Didn't mean to son.' Troy smiled.

'I'm not your bambini! I am the son of Sharpay Evans, soon to be Sharpay Constantia. Of course Dad or Antonio isn't my real dad, but I'm not allowed to talk about him or else I can't do my basketball practise.'

Suddenly Sharpay came running up to Jack leaving Isabelle with Antonio.

'Get away from him!!!' Sharpay cried and she grabbed her son.

'Relax Shar, I'm not gonna hurt my son.'

Sharpay froze and slowly picked Jack up and looked deep into the mans eyes.

'Troy?' 


	11. Meeting the Gang Again

Sharpay looked at the father of her two children.

'What, what are you doing here?' she asked.

'I could ask you the same question Evans.' Troy glared at her. Sharpay looked anywhere apart from his blue eyes.

'Shar, why did you go?' Troy asked.

'Because I wanted to get away from you, Venga niños.' (Come children) Sharpay paid for some biscuits and headed back to Antonio.

Gabriella and the Wildcat gang began to walk over to Sharpay, Antonio and the children.

'Evans, is that you?' Gabriella asked.

'Perdóneme para un querido de minuto.' She said to Antonio before returning her cold gaze to the Wildcats. (One minute Darling)

'What do you want Montez?' she snapped.

'Geez Sharpay, I was just trying so say hi.'

'Well you aren't doing such a good job.'

'Oh shut up Ice Queen.' Taylor snapped. Antonio's attention came to the fighting girls. Sharpay turned away from them and Antonio's anger began to rise as he saw his beloved cry. He stood up.

'Ooh, you're cute.' Taylor smiled before taking a look to see if Chad was near, but he was with Troy and they were talking very fast and they seemed to be arguing.

'You single?' Taylor asked. Gabriella was about to tell Taylor to back off but Sharpay beat her to it.

'Go away McKessie and Montez!' Sharpay said coldly.

'Ooh is the Ice Princess jealous?' Taylor smiled and Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

'No one will insult my princess.' Antonio glared and Taylor's mouth dropped.

'You mean, you're going out?!'

'No, McKessie, we are engaged!' Sharpay hissed and she held up her left hand to show the bright diamond ring to Taylor.

'What couldn't get Chad to propose to some filthy girl like you?' Sharpay smirked. Then she took her children's hands. 'Venga mis dulces, deja dejan a esta gente estúpida en paz. Jack si ellos se dirigen a usted da una patada a scrath y los muerde,' Sharpay turned to Isabelle. 'mismo va para usted Isabelle.' (Come my sweets, lets leave these stupid people alone. Jack if they talk to you kick scrath and bite them, same goes for you Isabelle)

Then Sharpay and her twins walked out with Antonio beside them.

Suddenly Troy and Chad came up behind the girls.

'Where did they go Ryan?' Troy asked the young man who just sat there staring at Taylor.

'How could you?' he asked her

'Do what?' Taylor asked.

'Flirt with Shar's fiance! If you were a guy and insulted her, you would be in hospital in a coma.'

'So Antonio is very protective.'

'Yup, now excuse me.' Ryan stood up and ran after Sharpay and Antonio.

Sharpay kicked the door of her parents house open.

'Princess! What happened?' Mr Evans ran over to her.

'They started calling me names again.'

'Oh poor baby, how about you go on a huge shopping spree. Here is $4000. Go buy yourself something nice.

'Thanks daddy'


	12. Shocking News, Old Couples and Arguments

Sharpay walked into the mall alone, $4000 dollars in her bag. She walked straight into Starbucks for a coffee and chocolate ice shake. Sighing she paid for it and went and sat in a small booth. Soon she heard a very familiar voice talking.

'Hey Shar.' Sharpay looked up to see Zeke smiling at her.

'What do you want Zeke?' Sharpay looked at him in the eye and he cringed slightly.

'I'm sorry at what the guys called you.' Zeke smiled and Sharpay motioned for him to sit next to her. He obeyed and the two began conversation.

'So whats up with your life Sharpay.' He asked.

'Oh, it's the usual, I've got two twins, I'm living in Spain, I've got a big house, a good job, I'm getting married this June and my little Isabelle is going to be a bridesmaid and Jack is going to be the ring carrier and it's gonna be…'

'Wait! You're getting married!' Zeke cried.

'Um yeah.' Sharpay finished her shake and got up.

'Will you invite me and the gang to your wedding?' he asked her. Sharpay sighed.

'I don't know Zeke, I'll think about it.' Sharpay smiled and walked out. Zeke was madly in love with her, but he knew that she would never like him back. She was a mother of two now and she was engaged, but he still loved her. Then again there were many boys who loved her. He knew that Troy did. He hadn't left his room for 2 whole weeks since she had left. He loved her and obviously her fiancé did too.

Sharpay threw all her purchases in her pink convertible car's boot. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Sharpay turned around and saw a smiling Troy. The smile faded from her mouth.

'Shar, please, let me see them.'

'Back off Bolton!' Sharpay hissed and she closed the boot.

'Sharpay, I need to talk to my kids.'

'Well, for your information, Isabelle is completely and utterly terrified of you and Jack is a little cautious around other men apart from Ry, Daddy and Antonio.'

'Am I really that bad of a father?' Troy looked down.

'Yes Bolton and as soon as we are married, Antonio, myself and the kids are moving back home.'

'Well before you go, may I talk to them?' Troy asked. Sharpay sighed in defeat.

'Alright, you have an hour.'

'An hour! Make it 2!'

'One!'

'Two!'

'1 ½ hours!' they shouted at each other. An old married couple walked by and giggled.

'Aren't you two a lovely couple.' An old woman smiled.

'You're lucky to have her boy.' The old man asked.

'Oh, he's not my boyfriend or my fiancé; he's just the father of my kids.'

The old couple's jaws dropped.

'And he left me on my own, so I moved away.' Sharpay glared at Troy. 'You have and hour and a half with them.' She hissed. She turned back to the old couple and smiled. She reached into her purse and brought out $100 and handed it to them.

'We can't take this darling.' The old woman said.

'Sure you can! You made me, Sharpay Evans, feel good.'

'You're the missing Ms Evans?' The old man asked.

'Missing?' Sharpay frowned.

'Oh darling, some boy reported you missing. He was all upset. People say he didn't come out of his room for weeks. Was thin and frail, didn't eat or drink anything. I really feel for the lad. Well I'm glad you're engaged.' The old woman smiled.

'Do you know who reported me missing?' Sharpay asked.

'Some boy named something Bolton. I can't remember his first name. Well thankyou for the money love.' The old man smiled and he and his wife went on his way. Sharpay turned to face Troy.

'You reported me missing?'

'Yes.' He mumbled.

'And you didn't come out for weeks.'

'I had to go to hospital because I was really weak.'

'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Troy was hoping she would guess that he loved her.

'You wanted to see the kids. Well you can now come and see them alright.'

The two hopped into the car and drove to the Evans manor.


End file.
